Portable showers are generally known in the art. In the conventional shower structures the shower is administered through a shower head which pours water into an enclosed area defined basically by four hanging curtain walls. Such structures are disclosed for the example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,723 of Holm, U.S. Pat. No. 778,641 of Dudley, U.S. Pat. No. 991,222 of Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,942 of Volters, U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,218 of Nenuff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,735 of Talbot, U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,969 of Northland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,784 of Winter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,664 of Coons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,360 of Hoxeng, U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,978 of James, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,618 of Veech, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,746 of Downey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,828 of Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,795 of Hahn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,595 of Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,280 of Greenleaf, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,486 of Viesturs. However, the conventional shower structures do not have a sealed bottom which opens flush to the floor. This lack of a shower entrance flush to the floor presents a big problem when an invalid person is being showered in a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom or other areas wherein it is not desired to have water splash out onto rugs, upholstery, and other objects, or when a person cannot step up into a shower structure. Finally, the existing shower structures are narrow, and cannot accommodate a person lying in a horizontal position upon a stretcher or a gurney.